


90 days and Counting.

by Burningchaos



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, Blink And You Miss It Slash, F/M, Jack Rollins is a troll, M/M, Matchmaker Natasha Romanov, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos
Summary: Discontinued and being rewrote under the nameHow To Find a Husband in 90 Days
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow, Jack Rollins/Sam Wilson
Comments: 75
Kudos: 168





	1. What a Mess we Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PumpkinDoodles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinDoodles/gifts).



> Very slight Supernatural crossover, characters are mentioned but never appear. This is my first foray into MCU (everyone might be really ooc, sorry). I blame PumpkinDoodles. Also this has not been proofed, so feel free to point out all my flaws. It won't hurt my feelings, okay maybe a little but I have my big girl panties on.

“Jane, Janey I need your help.” Darcy looks over at her boss who isn’t paying attention to her at all. “Ugh, Jane please…tell me what to do.”

“Well for one whining won’t help.” Jane scratched her nose leaving an ink smudge that Darcy thought was cute. “Go ask Sharron or Natasha, they love match making. Either that or you can ask Fandrel for the hundredth time.”

“No, he only wants me for the girls. Also the last time he almost said yes Thor threatened rend him limb from limb, which is sweet but my virtue is long gone.” Darcy typed how to find a husband quickly into her search bar. 

Jane nodded, “He takes his big brother duties very seriously.” She reached over and grabbed a kale chip off her desk, bit into and made a face. “These are disgusting, why am I eating them?” Darcy found a site that looked interesting but it turned out to be Daddy porn. She closed out the window but not before she hacked Clint’s account and set it as his home page. 

“Because we are trying to get healthy?” Darcy turned around and pulled at the sleeve of her lab sweater, which was ugly as fuck hence being the lab sweater.

“Is that a question? Are we not sure why we are getting healthier? Jane started digging through her desk for her emergency chocolate stash.

“You are all the chocolate last week. Also you were complaining about your weight again around Bruce and he gave you, well me, instructions on how to help you gain a few pounds so your clothes don’t make you look like a POW.” Darcy reached into her bag and pulled out some Reese's Pieces. She shook the bag and Jane rushed over.

“Give me!” Darcy held them behind her. 

“Not unless you help me.”

“Darcy”, Jane whimpered, “Your birthday is three months away, I have no idea how to help you find someone to marry in three months. If you were that worried about this you could have married Ian.”

“No, we agreed to not mention that name ever again.” Darcy handed over the candy. “He was a cheating cheater who cheated. Plus she was ugly, had no boobs and was French.”

Jane swallowed her mouthful of candy, “What’s wrong with being French?”

“Nothing,” Darcy shrugged, “I was just stating the facts.”

“Well I have no ideas, unless you want to marry Loki. He only asks you every day.”

“It’s a joke Jane, he is laughing at my life. Fine, I am going to go make some cupcakes to bribe Natasha with.”

“Jarvis, where is Natasha right now?” Darcy put the last cupcake in the box as she asked.

“Ms. Romanov is currently in her apartment, Miss Lewis.” 

“Can you ask her if she is up for visitors?” 

“Ms. Romanov said to hurry, she just started hate watching Mr. and Mrs. Smith.”

“Tell her I am on my way.”

Natasha was standing in the door waiting for her. “You want something.”

“What makes you think that?” Darcy follows her into the apartment and heads to the kitchen. 

“You baked.” She leaned against the counter and watches Darcy grabbed a plate from the cupboard. 

“Ok, you’re right I need your help.” Darcy started plating the cupcakes. “This is a new recipe, white russian cupcakes with vodka buttercream frosting, they have booze in them.” She grinned. "It's even better than day drinking."

“I don’t have to share these with Clint?” She snatched one from the box, sniffed it and grabbed another.

“Isn’t he with Laura this week?” Darcy couldn't get a handle on their relationship. She knew Natasha "dated" other people and that there was only one room in this apartment but she was afraid to ask.

“He returns tomorrow.” Natasha shrugs, “Time-sharing is difficult, but Laura lets me play the doting Aunt.”

“I couldn’t do that.” Darcy frowns, “It’s not like you two are bumping uglies, are you?”

“I can assure nothing on this end is ugly.” 

“No, I figured Clint had that end down pretty well.” Darcy laughed, “So Mr. and Mrs. Smith?”

“It’s a toss up who I find more attractive.” Natasha peeled a cupcake and settled down on the couch. Taking a bite she couldn’t help but let out a pleased sound. “These are very good. You need to find a husband, yes?”

Darcy leaned her head back on the couch, “I’m not even going to ask how you know.” She pulls a throw over her and sighs, “Dad said if I’m not married by the time I’m thirty he is going to pick my husband. I’ve seen some of his ideal guys that are 'perfect' for me. One of them has a forehead the size of Texas.”

Natasha choked back her laughter, “You know, the only thing I couldn’t find out about you was who your father is.” She carefully schools her frustration over the lack of knowledge, she hates the unknown. “Care to share?”

“So, no one knows this.” Darcy chewed on her bottom lip while trying to think of how to word it, “Not even Jane knows the whole truth.” She pulled her knees up to her chest and looked the other woman, a woman she knew she could trust with her life. “My dad isn’t around much, or not at all for the most part, because his enemies are everywhere and always watching. I’m his best kept secret.” 

“What do you mean watching?” Natasha sat up, "Are these enemies a danger to us? Why did you not tell me before, little one, I would help." 

“It's not like that, well it kinda is but I took measures. Although they could be anyone, anywhere, not like Jarvis or like you, this is different.” Darcy pulled her hair. "Either way the tower is protected." Natasha frowned at that. “His name is Crowley, and he is currently the King of Hell.” She closed her eyes against Natasha’s reaction, but all she heard was a quick intake of breath. Peeking through her hands she looked at her friend and for the first time since they met she saw shock on across the spy/assassin's face.

“Ma, I don’t have time for this conversation again.” Brock turned his chair around and instead of beating his head against the wall like he wanted to he rested it there. He had a headache building behind his eyes, a months work of paperwork to catch up on and now that his sister, Fallon, had decided she was a lesbian, all his mother did was hound him to settle down with a nice girl and make her a grandmother. 

_“Brock Francis Rumlow, don’t you dare talk to you mother that way. There are plenty of nice young women where you work, confidante, successful and smart. All the great things a mother needs. Now put your stupid vanity behind you. Your face isn’t who you are, and make me some damn grandchildren.”_

“Ma?” He looked at his phone, “She fucking hung up on me.”

“Who hung up on you mate?” Jack was leaning against his door frame. 

“My mother.” Brock turned around to face his computer again. He rubbed his eyes as the building headache turned into stabbing pain. 

“Here.” Jack grabbed the bottle of pain pills and handed two to him. “Take these and go crash, you shouldn’t be on the computer this long yet and your Ma is right you need a caretaker.” He grinned, “Especially since I finally got Sam to agree to a trial date.”

“What the fuck is a trial date”? Brock took the pills and downed them dry. 

“Well, he is attracted to me, doesn’t know why cause he is a tits man but agreed to see if he can handle this.” Jack gestured to his body. 

“Christ, I didn’t need to know that.” He frowned at his friend. 

“Well you asked.” He fell into step next to Brock, “Besides what about that pretty little sheila in the labs, the one with the…”

“Don’t disrespect her like that.” He snapped and punched Jack in the arm. “She a nice girl, but she doesn’t need a broken down old man like me. Plus,” he gestured to his face.

“Mate, don’t you know chicks dig scars.”

“For fuck’s sake quit quoting the damn movie to me. You and your fucking crush on Keanu. The man’s hair looks worst than Barnes’.”


	2. In which Mistakes are Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha remembers, Brock is a shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't get the movie quote at the end of chapter 1 it is from the movie The Replacements which stars Keanu Reeves.

Natasha stood up and paced a bit, she stopped abruptly and stared out the window. She spoke carefully, measuring her words. She could see Darcy slide to the end of the couch and staring at her back.

“There was a girl, Marta, that had escaped. She’d just disappeared, many of us Widows had searched for her but she was never found. They had her declared dead after five years, but I found Marta while on a mission in Bratislava. It was my first solo mission. I was nervous. The street was busy and I was concentrating on the possible threat levels of people around me, desperate to make sure none were after me. I almost missed her. She told me she'd made a deal with the devil."

_Marta had been sitting out in the open, drinking coffee, while tilting her face toward the sun. She looked so open and free that I couldn’t help but feel jealous. “They have declared you dead.”_

_“I know, it was meant to be that way.” Marta opened her eyes to look at me._

_“How did you do this?” I desperately wanted to know. I wanted to know what the look on Marta’s face felt like._

_“I made a deal with the devil, even sealed it with a kiss.” Marta smiled, her teeth white against the slash of red on her lips. “But today is my last day of freedom, my debt is due.”_

_I sat down across from her. “A deal with a devil? What agency would you deem a devil?”_

_“No agency, an old tale passed down by the gypsies. A picture, some grave dirt and a bone from a black cat is all you need. Go to a crossroad and dig a hole in the middle and you can make your own deal.” Marta leaned forward, “I gave him my soul and he gave me ten years of freedom.” She drained her coffee and stood. “Believe what you will little spider, I am going to go enjoy the rest of my day.”_

Natasha turned around, “She was telling the truth wasn’t she? That she made a deal with a demon?”

“She was.” Darcy settled further into the couch and watched her friend carefully. 

“What does it mean when someone sells their soul?” She headed to the kitchen, pulled out a bottle of Stoli and took a drink from the bottle. 

“It means when you die you become a demon.” This is why she never tells anyone. She’d tried to tell Jane once, not long before Thor, but she chickened out. Although she is pretty sure Thor knows, even though he has never said anything.

Natasha tilted her head for a moment, “Mladshaya sestra, I will help you but I first need to think about this.” 

Brock was falling surrounded by the debris from the Triskelion. His breathing trapped in his chest as he smelled his burning skin. His body slammed into the ground, he could feel his bones breaking, only to be crushed by steel and concrete. He could feel the weight pressing down on him, he could smell smoke even though his breathing was hampered. Trying to cry out was impossible and he couldn’t move at all. He struggled, panic setting in he knew this was it. He was done. 

Jerked out of the terror filled nightmare when he died Brock ran to the bathroom and puked. He knelt there for a moment, cold sweat dripping off his body than practically crawled into the shower. He stood there, the water burning hot, for more than an hour. Thank God for Stark. 

Four hours later Jack found Brock in the gym. “You look like shit. Did you even sleep at all?”

“Maybe three hours.” Brock sighed as he climbed on a treadmill to cool down.

“That’s not good.” Brock wasn’t looking at him. This wasn’t the first or probably even the last time they’d talk about this. “You need help.” Jack was frustrated. He’d done the reading, talked to Sam, had Barnes grunt at him when he asked questions and was pretty much done being nice. He hit the stop button on the treadmill so Brock would look at him. “You need help. You’re not fit to go back in the field.” 

“Whaddya mean I’m not fit for the field?” His face quickly turned red. Jack knew this wasn’t going to end well.

“You’re my brother, hell I’m closer to you then my brother. Mate, I’m worried about you. You need to check yourself because I’m not following you into the field like this and newsflash neither is the rest of the team. You need to stop pretending everything is fine.” Jack could see Brock trembling with rage, the veins on the side of his head were popping out and he wasn’t ashamed to admit he might have not handled this the best. 

Brock stepped forward and shoved him, “What the fuck? You think I’m incapacitated? That I’m unfit for duty? I can’t handle my job?. Fuck you. We’ve been working together for over fifteen years and this is the shit I get from you?” He shoved Jack again, spittle hitting his face while Brock shouted.

“Bothers.” Brock sneered. “Fuck your brotherhood. I better have your transfer request on my desk by the end of the day. That goes for anyone else who thinks like you.”

Jack tried to stay calm, this wasn’t really Brock speaking but when he sneered out the word brothers and spit on their friendship he lost it. He slammed his fist into Brock’s jaw knocking him back. Brock staggered, mostly with surprise before he lunged at him but they never connected. Before he could even blink Barnes had Brock in a submission hold and was dragging him to the locker room. A heavy hand laid on his shoulder and he knew it had to be Rogers. Shit, this day just kept getting better and better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mladshaya sestra = Little Sister via goggle


	3. Something, Something Cats and Mice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy's frustrated and Brock is still pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard to get off the ground. I had the end of the chapter wrote before the beginning and that is always bad. (At least for me.) So if the start was flat sorry... Also shitty run ons cause that is how Darcy talks. (And tense changes cause I drugged to the gills atm...all scripts from my meds doc I swear.)

“Jarvis, where is Natasha right now?”

“Ms. Romanoff was called away this morning.”

“Oh, Thank Thor.” Darcy sighed with relief. 

“Will you let me know when she returns?”

“Certainly Ms. Lewis.” 

“You’re the best J-man.”

“So you keep telling me.”

“I speak only the truth. If I could shower you with baked goods and hugs I would. I would make you ugly crafts, and short sheet your bed. All the good and fun things Jarvis. ALL OF THEM.”

“You are most kind and, let me add, one of a kind as well, Ms.Lewis.” Darcy swore she heard a grin in his voice. She loved that big beautiful AI brain. 

Rubbing her hands together Darcy headed toward the gym Bucky liked to hang out in when Steve was gone. It was on the same floor as several business offices, intended for their use but was always empty. Despite maintenance and Tony’s best efforts the place just felt dank. Either way she needed to enlist Bucky’s help. She’d just wasted an entire month on dates. Thirteen to be exact, each one worse than the last. 

She was grateful to Natasha, she really was. Finding a suitable man for her to marry in three months, it was two now, was a difficult task. Especially since she wanted someone she could love, not just live with. Also there was the whole security clearance thing. So Natasha had been forced to choose from former S.H.I.E.L.D agents that had been absorbed by other initials for names groups or Stark employees.

The first had been a lovely former SHIELD analyst, with whom she had absolutely no chemistry. They’d had a great time though and were on their way to becoming besties. Darcy’s second date had been too much on the caveman side and had been checking out other women the whole time. Six had potential, but on their second date she’d found out he was a bit too freaky for her. Not that Darcy had issues with other peoples sex choices, she wasn’t into shaming, but his weren’t for her so she showed him to the door. She was done at this point. Hence her need for Bucky. He was the only one who could get Natasha to stop.

Brock pounded the heavy bag, he wasn’t as strong as Cap but this was his second bag of the day. He’d had a shitty day and he had a feeling it would be the beginning of another shitty month. 

He was stuck on desk duty, forced into therapy by Barnes and he hadn’t talked to Jack since the fight. He pounded on the bag, right, left, right, left, center body and it broke. “Fuck.” His hands were bleeding. Again.

“Fuck!” He grabbed the bag from the hook, dropped it to the floor and started kicking it until it hurt his foot. Brock dropped to the floor, his rage spent for the time being. Muttering to himself he banged his head against the wall. He couldn’t ignore this anymore, he couldn’t pound it out, he couldn’t talk about it. He couldn’t stop dreaming about it. All of it. The collapse, the things he had to do while undercover he could barely breathe during the day if he thought about it.

“Bucky Barnes, I need to talk to you.” Brock looked up as Darcy walked in. Motherfucker, his shitty day just got worse.

“Barnes hasn’t been here all day, Ms. Lewis. It’s just me…” He winced and trailed off. He never knows what to say around her. 

“Oh, Hi badass eye candy dude. Brock, right?” She walked toward him making gestures he is sure that his men make when they’ve seen her, and surprisingly likes her objectifying him. 

“Yeah, Brock Rumlow.” 

“Sweet, I love it when I get someone's name right.” She grinned from eye to ear and he would swear on a stack of bibles that her eyes were sparkling. “So no Barnes..” She bit the side of her lip and damn, if seeing her wasn’t dragging him out of his misery and digging him deeper in at the same time. 

“Ah,” He hesitated as she slid down the wall next to him. For a second all he can focus on is her long, legs and deliciously thick thighs. Think he tells himself. “Maybe I can help you?”

“Can you handle the Black Widow? Maybe talk her down after I bribed her into playing yenta for me? Because if so I need you to tell to stop setting me up on terrible dates? Cause that, my friend, is what I need.”

Brock tries to wrap his head around that statement while silently thanking God Romanoff wasn’t on his tail too. His damn mother, who calls to remind him how blessed he is to have her every damn day, is matchmaker enough.

“Can’t say that I can, sweetheart.” 

“Know anybody looking to get married in less than two months because if not I am resigned to my fate, my fate being some dude with a humongous forehead and probably daddy issues knowing my Father.” Darcy sounded grim as she rambled on but he stopped breathing around the whole getting married thing and to his absolute embarrassment started choking.

Darcy pushed him forward and slapped her hand on his back. He wanted to die. “Dude, you should practice your breathing more because I think you might be getting rusty at it, also are your hands bleeding? And why?”

Brock cleared his throat, “Yeah, breathing practice I’ll take the class scheduled at 8am tomorrow if you think it will help?” He avoided the topic of his hands nicely. 

She huffed at him, “So he isn’t just another pretty face, he has a sense of humor too.” He smiled at her, and can’t help the tiny burst of warmth in his gut. Or maybe his loins. He can’t tell at the moment but this is the best he’s felt in a long damn time.

“You’re good, but don’t think I didn’t notice you ignored my question about the hands, Pretty.” Brock shook his head as she took his hand in hers and gently started to unwrap it. “I’ll tell you my sad story if you tell me yours?” Darcy offered.

“I was angry?”

“Right, you’re going to be hard to crack. That’s okay though as your new bff I’ll just keep asking til you break.” Brock felt a shiver of fear run down his spine. He has a bad feeling about this, and yet was oddly aroused. He could't help but wonder if this feeling see-saw thing was indicative to her. He liked a woman who could keep him on his toes.

“BFF?”

“Yep, come on, we’re going back to my place. Tony bought me a Whac-A-Mole for my apartment after I got pissed at him and Jane for trying to blow me up again, so I’ll let you pound on that.” She ‘pulls’ him up and gives him a sly grin.”If you’re a good boy and don’t break it I’ll order some pizza to eat while we watch a shitty action movie that you can spend 90 minitues complaining about.” Brock grinned so hard his face hurt. He’d liked her before, thought she was hot as hell too, but this, this right moment right here was when he fell in love with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the forehead guy is Sam. If it was Dean she would have gone for it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alcohol, Schemes and Cuddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The word cunt is used in this chapter, not as a slur but in the Australian way which is meant for family and close friends.
> 
> Also short chapter is short.

_Twenty-four hours ago_

“Are you sure about this?” Natasha hissed at Jack and James. “He is a mess, and I don’t want her hurt.”

“Hey!”

“Oi!”

Bucky looked at Jack, his eyebrow cocked in confusion.

“Naw, mates, I like the gel. She's a beauty, if I wasn’t working my way into Sam’s pants I’d chase her around the block and more.” Jack grinned like a maniac.

“Enough, I need assurances.” She snarled, showing more emotion then they’d ever seen.

“Look, the cunt’s been my brother since we met. He’s always had my back. I know how he feels about her. We’d go get a cold one and he would compare the women at the place to her. He’s got it bad.”

“Jack’s right, he’s a good guy. When he was undercover he tried to help me.” Bucky shrugged. “He did what he could without getting caught, that means something. That aside, he’s no more fucked up than the three of us. We just learned to hide it better.”

Natasha sighed, they were all fucked up. “This had better work, if not well that doesn’t need to be said does it boys.” Her smile made both of them wish they were on a different continent.

“It will.”

“Yeah, he’d never hurt a sheila. Unless she was shooting at him..” Jack went to say more but Bucky punched him.

“I have a plan.” 

“This had better be good.” She knew it would be though, everyone was used to Steve being the one with the plan but half the time James’ input was what made it so good.

_Now_

Brock was pretty sure they’d drunk all the alcohol in the tower, maybe all of the city as well. They’d drank enough that he was actually drunk despite the shitty knock off super serum. He was sitting on the floor with his head leaning back against Darcy’s hip and the couch. She had her fingers on his head gently scratching his scalp and it was the most relaxed he felt in years. 

“Dad wants me to be married by the time I turn thirty and that is two months away.” 

He was confused, “What’s that got to do with you needing a husband right away?” The thought of her marrying someone else turned his stomach, some of that could have been the booze but he didn’t think so. “I mean he can’t make you, can he?”

Darcy’s voice wavered, “Except he can because of who he is.” Her hand stopped moving, “He wants me married to someone who can protect me from his enemies. Tash tried, there were some nice guys but most were not and the ones that were wouldn’t have been up to Dad’s standards.” 

“Who the hell is your father? It’s not Stark is it? Please tell me it isn’t.” Brock turned toward her and tried to guess who her father was.

Darcy laughed so hard she fell on him. “Ow, you’re like rock hard.” She started giggling again and he shifted so they were sitting. 

“What’s so fucking funny?” Brock tried to frown, but she was in his lap wiggling around and he couldn't help but grin as he realized what she was laughing about. “You have a dirty mind. I like that in a woman.”

She turned sideways and smacked him on the chest. “I was talking about your...okay, I have a dirty mind.” She leaned her head on his chest and drew circles on the arm holding her. 

“Baby, you need to tell me who your Dad is so I can ask him to marry you.”


	5. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter that shows some of Darcy's background

“Karith, what have you done?” Crowley walked into the room horrified by what he saw. 

“The same as always, my dear, exactly what I wanted to.” Karith didn’t even raise her eyes to look at him, she was too focused on the dark haired beauty she was nursing. “Come meet our daughter.”

Crowley moved so he could see the baby. She had a thick head of hair, her skin was pale and her lips were shaped like a bow. He shrugged. “She looks like your mother.”

“Hold your tongue,” Karith looked at him sharply, “You know better to mention that woman in my presence.”

“What’s her name?”

“Darcene Abigail Lewis, but we will call her Darcy.” She switches Darcy to her other breast.  
“I won’t be able to protect her. I’ve barely been able to protect you.” Crowley leaned against the wall staring at Darcy.

“I’m not worried about it. I am, after all, a very talented witch. If you remember correctly your own mother can barely keep up with me.”

“Yes, but now you are vulnerable.”

Karith sighed heavily. “I chose to have this child, a child who at first was supposed to be an experiment, but now…”she trailed off and looked him in the eye for the first time since he appeared. “I believe this is what love feels like.” 

He came closer and ran his finger over Darcy’s cheek and the curl of her fingers against his lover’s breast. “I won’t be able to come often, but I would like to if you will let me.”

She smiled up at him, “Of course you can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lack of updates. I work in healthcare as a DPS and many of my co-workers have decided to self isolate, which it is their choice and I am fine with that. It means, however, I am working overtime. A lot. I hope everyone is well and have everything they need during these very stressful times. Be blessed.


	6. Note

It is apparent to me I can not write stories in two different fandoms at the same time. I started my teen wolf/harry potter crossover first so it will be what I work on first. It, and this, are going to go over heavy rewrites as I feel I have left to many gaps and holes. Also it feels shallow and lacks the depth I really wanted this to have. That being said 90 Days is now on hiatus. It is not abandon. I am almost done with the rewrite and continuation of Running Out of Time. I now also have this story full plotted out with an actual outline instead of winging it. *kisses*


End file.
